


Change of Plans

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BFFs, College, Epic Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So things hadn't turned out exactly as they'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

The weather hadn’t changed yet, late August in California and significantly farther south of the town they’d called home for so many years – for Stiles, all his life. But here they were, parked in front of a dingy-looking brick building on the campus of Occidental College, Scott sitting in the driver’s seat of his mother’s car. 

Nothing had turned out like they’d planned. Most notably, when Scott and Stiles had talked about college in the past, it was always something they were going to do together, just another grand adventure the two of them would have as a pair. That was before high school had changed their lives dramatically and kicked Scott’s ass academically. He was here to help Stiles move into a dorm room with a stranger before he headed back to Beacon Hills for community college. 

For the past couple of years, that strong pull of being part of a _pack_ had Stiles convinced he wouldn’t stray more than an easy weekend drive from home for school. Occidental had offered him the most money, had in fact actively recruited him, and it’s not like the Stilinski household was rolling in dough. Los Angeles wasn’t his dream destination, but he couldn’t turn down a free ride. 

Sure, they’d been offered plenty of help with the move – Boyd and Isaac, even Derek, had volunteered to lend a hand. This felt like something Scott and Stiles needed to do without anyone else, though. If they weren’t going to room together and take classes together, they could at least trudge up and down the steps together to unpack boxes of clothing and books and silly parting gifts Stiles had received at the send-off party last weekend. Even the Sheriff agreed to say his goodbyes there at the house where they’d be alone and no one would know they’d both shed a few tears. 

Before getting to work unloading the car, Stiles let out a shaky breath and said, “Dude, I’m fucking terrified”, his eyes cast down like it was some kind of shameful admission. 

Scott cuffed him on the shoulder and said, “No you’re not. You’re nervous. This is new. It’s unknown. But when has that ever stopped you from charging straight ahead and kicking ass?”

They shared a laugh then, because sure, both of them had made it through lots of things they never would have imagined when they were younger. In years to come, they’d make it through so very many more, though neither of them knew it yet. 

Stiles still hadn’t said anything, so Scott just kept up his ‘best-friend-pep-talk’, now that he’d found his way back to being the best friend Stiles deserved again after some rocky times. “Danny’s not far, maybe the two of you can get together now and then. And we’ll see you at home for Thanksgiving.”

Looking over at Scott, Stiles gave him a genuine smile. “Beacon Hills is still home. The pack is still home, no matter what, right?”

Afraid he was going to enter the tearful portion of the day way too early, Scott just cleared his throat and said, “Of course, dumbass. Take your temporary leave down here, get every single thing you can out of it, but home isn’t going anywhere, man. Every freshman on campus is going to be nervous. But none of them have all the things you have. You’ll do fine.”

Nodding to himself, Stiles replied, “Yeah, okay. Now let’s start hauling boxes so we can finish up and find someplace that will buy those fake IDs Lydia gave us.”

So yeah, everything was about to change. Kind of. Some things would never change.


End file.
